


The Truth Will Out

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Day of Truth, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you stop avoiding me!” Tim yelled through the heavy doorway, tempted to take up Superman’s offer to hold Kon down. But he had wanted Kon to talk on his own instead of under force.</p><p>“I’m not avoiding you!” Kon yells back.</p><p>It makes Clark frown, “Kon…You know that you can’t lie today.”</p><p>There is a long moment of silence before Kon speaks up, “I’m not avoiding you on purpose?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday of great importance on Krypton was the Day of Truth, celebrated annually, on which Kryptonians spoke nothing but the truth to one another—even though the truth might be abrasive and undiplomatic. (S No. 176/3, Apr 1965: “Superman’s Day of Truth!”).

“Would you stop avoiding me!” Tim yelled through the heavy doorway, tempted to take up Superman’s offer to hold Kon down. But he had wanted Kon to talk on his own instead of under force.  
  


“I’m _not_ avoiding you!” Kon yells back.  
  


It makes Clark frown, “Kon…You know that you can’t lie today.”  
  


There is a long moment of silence before Kon speaks up, “I’m not avoiding you on purpose?”  
  


He’s tempted to snap back at that but instead Tim takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves. “Can we talk about this like adults instead of children?” Tim asks, “And without a door in the way?”  
  


Kon doesn’t reply back. Tim keeps standing there, his heart sinking with every passing second, waiting for Kon to open up to him. Literally _and_ figuratively it looks as though Kon is choosing to shut Tim out. He’s ready to ask Superman to take him back when the door slowly opens.  
  


Relief makes his shoulders sag before he quickly walks into the room. It’s a fair sized bedroom but Tim doesn’t bother with any of the details. He makes a slow beeline for the figure sitting on the edge of the bed. After hesitating for a long moment, he gingerly sits down next to Kon and mimics his pose.  
  


They both sit side by side, staring at their clasped hands and wait for the other person to start the conversation.  
  


“I hadn’t known that you had started learning about Kyrptonian culture.” Tim starts, thinking that it’s as safe a topic to start from.  
  


Kon jerks slightly at the first words before relaxing minutely, “Kal’s been teaching me for a while now. Just a few months.” He half shrugs, one larger shoulder going up and then down, “It seemed like it was time I learned about it…”  
  


“It’s good that you are…” Tim adds softly, the conversation dying before it can even start.  
  


“Conner…Kon…”, he starts and then stops. “Why have you been avoiding me today?” Tim turns to look at Kon, who flinches and doesn’t meet his hurt look. His heart turns heavy and sinks along with his leaden stomach. It’s harder to get the next question out and he almost chokes on the words, “Is it…because of what happened last night?”  
  


“Sort of…” Kon mumbles as he keeps staring at his tightly closed hands. A strange heaviness seeps into his muscles at the barely audible answer. “Oh…” Tim speaks dumbly, his voice coming from far away as he turns to stare at his boots. It feels as though he should cry but he feels too tired to do so. He should probably get up and leave but he feels so very heavy.  
  


Kon gets up and starts pacing in front of him. To and fro in agitated circles while Tim wonders if it’s even possible to salvage their relationship at this point.  
  


“I’m sorry.”   
  


The words go through his ear and to his brain for processing. He doesn’t raise his head as he asks, “For what?”  
  


“For kissing you last night.” Tim slumps a little more at the apology. These are words that he never wanted to hear. A childish urge rises in him to stick his fingers in his ears and to sing under his breath. “I shouldn’t have done that….I shouldn’t have just kissed you like that without any warning..”  
  


Tim frowns slightly at that, feeling some of the heaviness abate. But Kon keeps rambling, “I shoulda asked or something I dunno but I shouldn’t have done it like that. It was totally outta no where and I just freaked out thinking that you’d hate me for just forcing myself on you like that so I just had to bail a-“  
  


“Kon…” Tim cuts his friend off, “You didn’t force yourself on me…and I didn’t…hate it.” He can feel his face flush at the admission and then flush more at the incredulous look Kon directs at him.  
  


“I…you…didn’t?”  
  


When Tim shakes his head, Kon lets out a small “Huh…” and comes to sit back down on the bed. Instead, this time, he’s sitting a lot closer to Tim. Tim eyes the small distance before taking a cautious look at Kon, who is looking at the far wall with a slightly amazed and mostly relieved look on his face.  
  


“So, you arn’t mad at me.” Kon asks.  
  


“For avoiding me, yes. For last night…no.” He admits quietly into his hands.  
  


With a wince, Kon apologizes, “Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn’t mean too though. I just…when you found me this morning and just the look on your face…and then you said that you wanted to talk…I thought you were gonna hit me or something.”  
  


“You what?” Tim gives Kon a confused look, turning to face him properly.  
  


Kon laughs weakly, “Well you just had this really intense look on your face and I thought you were gonna sucker punch me with the K-ring again for kissing you like that.”  
  


“And you never once stopped to think that if I _had_ wanted to hit you, I would have done that _last night_?” Tim points out.  
  


He watches as the tips of Kon’s ears turn pink with the sheepish admission, “Er…no, didn’t think that.” Kon looks at up, his eyes tinted with curiosity as he asks, “Then…what _did_ you wanna talk to me about?”  
  


It’s his turn to blush but he doesn’t look away. He clears his throat, “I wanted to talk about last night…” and takes a deep breath before asking, “Why did you kiss me?”  
  


Kon makes a face, clearly torn between his thoughts as he stammers, “Well…I…dammit…”  
  


Tim can’t help but grin slightly, “Hating The Day of Truth arn’t you?”  
  


“So fucking much.” Kon moans into his hands. “I…wanted to kiss you, so I did. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now and then there was that moment and…I did.” He raises his head up a few inches before continuing, “Just…please don’t hate me.”  
  


He can’t stop himself from placing a hand on Kon’s thigh and gently squeezing, “I couldn’t _ever_ hate you.” He can hear his heartbeat pounding like a taiko drum as he confesses, “I’m glad that you did…I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while too.”  
  


Kon’s head shoots up, wide eyes staring at him. “Seriously?”  
  


Tim nods, ducking his head as Kon’s mouth falls open. “Wow…That…wow.”  
  


He’s about to take his hand back when Kon’s hand falls on top. The heat seeps into his cold fingers as Kon quietly asks, “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”  
  


He nods but he can’t quite bring himself to bring his head up. But when he feels warm fingers applying a gentle, insistent pressure on his chin, he raises his face up to face Kon. Who leans in with a tremulous smile and half closed eyes.  
  


It’s just like the kiss from last night.  
  


A light pressure against his lips, a soft exhalation against his skin and a slightly tingly feeling all over his body. But then Kon’s fingers move up to cup his cheek and his tongue is pressing against his warm lips and Tim melts. His hand comes up to cup Kon’s face, muffling a soft pained noise when their teeth clack together but it turns into a pleased groan when Kon runs his tongue over his.  
  


His back is protesting the angle of the kiss, his elbow isn’t far behind and breathing is about to become an issue. Tim pulls back, panting harshly and shivering at the feel of Kon’s breath on his wet lips. Kon’s rubbing the side of his nose against his, the biggest smile stretching across his face.  
  


“Wow…”, he breathes, opening his eyes slowly to look into Tim’s. “We’re a pair of idiots arn’t we?”  
  


“Pretty much.” Tim half-grins back, not pulling back even an inch.  
  


“Wanna be idiotic together?” Tim raises an eyebrow as Kon suddenly shakes his head, “I mean…wanna go out?”  
  


Tim laughs, leaning in to press his forehead against Kon’s shoulder. “Yes, I’d enjoy being an idiot with you.”


End file.
